Writer's Block
by Zhou75
Summary: Jake wants to add to a story before bed, but has a few troubles...


_Sisko throttle the Cardassian with a bottle of catsup._

Jake Sisko sighed as he wrote the first line to his novel, based on the exploits of his late father, Captain Benjamin Lafayette Sisko.

He never suffered from writer's block, usually finding himself inspired to write from day to day experiences.

_Throttle_? He thought. _Throttle_?

Jake couldn't believe one word could keep him from turning out a page before he went to bed.

Checking his wrist chronometer, he found it was nine in the evening.

_Throttle_, he ran the word through his head. It just didn't seem right.

How can a person strangle another with a bottle of catsup?

Jake bit his lip, tapping his pen on his desk….gazing around the quiet living room of his quarters.

"Computer," he said aloud, hearing a beep of acknowledgment. "What is the meaning of 'throttle'"?

"Throttle…" started the computer, "A valve that regulates the flow of a fluid, such as the valve in an internal-combustion engine that controls the amount of vaporized fuel entering the cylinders…

"A lever or pedal controlling such a valve….To regulate the flow of fuel in an engine…To regulate the speed of an engine with a throttle…To suppress…To strangle…choke-"

"Stop!" Jake spat out, a bit perturbed, as the buzzer to his quarters chirped.

_Who could it be at this hour?_ He thought making his way to the door.

"Ezri?"

Lt. Ezri Dax, out of breath, in an exercise bodysuit, brushed back her short hair matted with sweat. "Jake! I'm sorry to bother you at this hour."

"What's wrong?"

"I tried one of Worf's training programs…one that Jadzia tried out once. And…oh, boy."

"What?"

"Well," Ezri started. "I had the safety protocols removed to see how I can handle myself.

"As you know, I'm not too big on hand to hand combat…at least not as much as Jadzia was. I was curious, though."

"Well, are you alright?"

Ezri beamed. "Alright? I've never felt so alive!"

Jake had to smile at Ezri, who seemed to catch herself before continuing her story. "It wasn't a really tough program. Just one Klingon warrior in an arena, but he was a piece of work. I thought I was done for, as he and I were fighting with _bat'leth_ swords."

Jake was grinning at Ezri, who became animated as she acted out her moves while explaining her story. It was pretty interesting hearing how petite Ezri managed to take on a Klingon warrior possibly double her size.

Maybe she was following Jadzia's footsteps in a few ways.

"…And after he lost his _bat'leth_," Ezri continued, "he throttled me with this cylindrical object! It couldn't have been any bigger than a catsup bottle!" (Jake's eyes perked up suddenly). "He tried to knock me out with it, but somehow I managed to overturn it, as I already hurt him. So, I actually managed to throttle _him_, and…well…here I am!"

Jake's mind seemed to be elsewhere. He then gathered himself, as he realized Ezri finished her story.

"Wow…that's great!" Jake commented.

"Well, I just had to tell someone. You _did_ tell me I needed to live a little…well, 'I lived!'"

Jake chuckled.

"I'll let you go. I know I'll have a nice long rest before my shift tomorrow. Good night, Jake."

"'Night Ezri."

As Dax departed, Jake smiled to himself as a certain realization came over him while listening to Ezri's story.

Hurrying back to his desk, he started writing"

_Sisko throttled the Cardsassian with a bottle of catsup, after intercepting an attempt by the Cardassian to bludgeon him._

_It didn't occur to the Captain that an old Earth condiment could be used as a melee weapon._

_In any other circumstance, he would have laughed. However, at this moment, his assailant's intent to kill put him on a stern defensive mode._

_Fortunately for the Cardassian, Odo rushed in with two deputies._

_Sisko withdrew the catsup bottle, and placed it back on the counter in front of Quark…roughly drawing the attacker to his feet._

"_Constable," ordered Sisko, "take our guest to the brig. Now!"_

_Odo nodded. "Yes, Captain."_

_As the Cardassian was taken away, Sisko leaned on the counter with one hand and sighed, massaging his forehead with his free hand. He looked up as he heard a clanking sound to his right. It was Quark, who just placed a glass of red liquid nearby…_

"_Try it, Captain. Tomatoes have a nutritional value too."_

_Sisko gave a hearty laugh._

Jake checked the time. It was 9:40pm.

Satisfied he had an interesting beginning, Jake would continue his story the next day. Leaning back in his chair, Jake couldn't help but wonder if he father would have been honored…or amused.

-end-


End file.
